Equinox (DC)
Equinox is a recurring antagonist in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. ''He is the former apprentice of the Lords of Order and Chaos, who seeks to create his own version of balance in the universe by any means necessary. He is voiced by Oded Fehr. Appearance He appearance resembles the yin yang symbol. The right half of his body is white with a black dot for an right eye, while the other half is black with a star for a left eye. He wears a red choker around his neck and has the yin yang symbol on his chest. Once the apprentice of the Lords of Order and Chaos, Equinox was tasked with keeping balance within the universe, only to betray his masters when he found that the task was completely impossible. Since then, Equinox has become obsessed with bringing order to the universe by force and manipulation and otherwise demonstrating his desire to bring balance through "eye for an eye" logic. History Past As a newborn baby, Equinox was chosen by the Lords of Chaos and Order to help set the balance of the Universe. However, the task seemed impossible to carry out, so he decided to betray his lords to balance the world in his own twisted way. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold In the teaser for the episode "Mystery in Space", Equinox captures both The Question and Gorilla Grodd, chaining them to the ends of a giant balance scale as a symbol of equal forces of good and evil. Luckily, Batman appeared and freed the Question. The two heroes went after Equinox, although he manage to get away. In "When OMAC Attacks", Equinox appears towards the end of the episode, revealed to have been manipulating General Kafka (aka Shrapnel) since the beginning of the episode. After finding out about how Kafka's village was destroyed as "collateral damage" during a conflict with the Global Protection Agency (GPA), Equinox decided to coax the General into destroying New York with a nuclear holocaust, because, as he put it, "one village for another". When confronted by Batman, Equinox easily defeats the hero as he is no match for Equinox's god like power. After Shrapnel is defeated by OMAC, Equinox tries to overload the reactor by himself, only to be distracted by Buddy Blank (OMAC's powerless and clumsy alter-ego) while Batman shuts down the reactor, developing fatal radiation poisoning in the process. Equinox decides to save Batman's life, as his death would cause unbalance. In "The Fate of Equinox", Equinox tricks Batman and Dr. Fate into ensuring his ascent to godhood and re-dubs himself Equinox Prime, intending to use his new powers to destroy the universe and reconstruct it in his image, supposedly making it completely balanced. After Fate and Batman discover Equinox's origins from the Lords of Order and Chaos, his former masters, Equinox Prime puts his plan into action and begins to reshape the universe, as different parts of the world begin to flicker between complete chaos and complete order. Returning to Gotham, Fate and Batman use magic to summon their various allies (Aquaman, Plastic Man, Hal Jordan, Blue Beetle, Green Arrow, Fire, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Jay Garrick and Black Lightning) and use a spell to temporarily grant Batman all of their powers, turning him into a gigantic version of himself with an amalgamated version of their various outfits. Now dubbed Bat-Monolith, Batman begins to fight Equinox. Even while imbued with the power of numerous superheroes, Batman is still no match for Equinox, who creates a vortex to destroy and recreate all reality. When Bat Monolith points out that, since he hates his masters, Equinox is not the perfectly balanced being he claims to be, Equinox Prime begins to freak out, which Batman uses as his change to knock him into the vortex and destroy him. In "Time Out For Vengeance", it is revealed that, when Batman supposedly destroyed Equinox, he actually split the twelve elements of his consciousness around time and space. After thousands of years, Equinox's hatred falls into a giant super computer in the future Earth, giving him new life and the power to formulate a new plan to destroy Batman. Using multiple time travelling killer robots, Equinox eliminates every Batman of history (specifically Cave Batman, Pirate Batman and Roman Batman), while having captured and now torturing the new Robot Batman. However, Equinox's interference with the course of history is discovered by Rip Hunter and he time travels to seek help from the Justice League International. After the JLI defeat all of the robotic assassins, they travel to the far future to rescue the Future Batman. Upon being captured by the robots, the JLI are brought face-to-face with Equinox, although they don't seem to remember where they first met due to them loosing their memories of Batman. After explaining who he is and how he came to be, Equinox sets the robots to kill the JLI, only for the robots to be easily outmatched. Annoyed, Equinox uses his own power to defeat the JLI, only for Robot Batman to break free from his imprisonment and use a time portal to summon the previously mentioned versions of Batman. Becoming enraged, Equinox uses his powers to morph his robots into one and puts himself in full control of it, although he is easily beaten by the four Batmen. Upon having his body destroyed, Equinox's hatred is destroyed and it relinquishes control of the super computer. However, Equinox's consciousness separated into 12 fragments and means that they haven't heard the last of Equinox. Gallery Images Equinox DC.png Equinox 2.jpg Equinox 3.jpg Equinox 4.jpg Equinox 5.jpg Equinox 6.jpg Equinox 7.jpg Equinox 8.jpg Equinox 9.png Videos Batman The Brave and the Bold - Fate Of Equinox (Clip 2) Trivia *Equinox's yin-yang design and obsession with order may have been inspired by Two Face, an A-list Batman villain *The future Equinox taking control of a supercomputer that creates robots designed to travel back in time and eliminate threats to the computer is most likely a reference to Skynet, the main villain of the Terminator franchise *Equinox, while completely original to the series, was most likely based off of Libra, another order obsessed supervillain from DC Comics. de:Equinox (The Brave and the Bold) Category:DC Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Batman Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:God Wannabe Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Death Gods Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Dark Forms Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fragmental Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence